


with great care

by RuffledCrow



Series: wgc human au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: /squints at beta my beta reader/, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Dom Jason Grace, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewording, Sub Nico di Angelo, The first chapter is setup/1k of smut bc i need practice, Top Jason Grace, chapter three contains the safewording, degradation play, dom/sub dynamics, jasons a kinky bastard who loves his bf, nicos into it, that doesn’t go so well, the baked beans incident will be written, this is their first time being srs with bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffledCrow/pseuds/RuffledCrow
Summary: Jason wants to try BDSM properly.Nico seconds that.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: wgc human au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697359
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. religion

“Jason, I’m glad you came to me about this. But I’m telling you, it’s not _that_ weird.”

Jason groans, burying his face in his hands. “That’s not true.”

Piper shrugs. “So, you wanna tie your boyfriend up and—“

“—Say it _louder_ , why don’t you—“

“—take care of him for a little while. That’s not all that surprising. You’re a compulsive caretaker, Jason.” Piper pops a doughnut hole into her mouth. “I  _ know  _ you’ve done the research.”

Jason feels himself flush. “Yeah, but I don’t think Nico would even be into it.” 

Piper nods. “Well, he is very independent. But who’s to say he doesn’t wanna be tied up and made gentle, sweet love to?”

Jason winces. It occurs to him, not for the first time, that a slightly crowded coffee shop probably isn’t the best place to have this conversation.

“I’m just saying, Piper, he’s never even expressed any kind of interest in—“

“—you said you’d experimented with bondage—“

“—with a pair of _fuzzy handcuffs_ , Piper.”

Piper looks at Jason with a soft kind of pity, then, and it makes Jason feel like a dog that didn’t know what he was doing was wrong.

“Jason, you don’t know until you ask him. And this sounds like something you’ve wanted to try for a while,” Piper grabs Jason’s hand. “And even if he doesn’t want to, you’ve asked that man to fuck him in a baked beans costume before and he didn’t judge you.”

Jason groans. “Will you _ever_ drop that?”

“Nope!” Piper replies cheerily.

The old lady sitting at the table beside them gives them a very concerned look. 

“Point is, Jason,” Piper looks him in the eye. “Nico isn’t going to judge you for it. And you can’t know that he’s not into it until you ask.”

Piper smiles brightly. Jason feels a little better.

-

_** One: ** _

“Jason? Can you come help me, please?”

Jason tugs off his shoes, and makes his way to their apartment kitchen. It’s there that he finds Nico up on the tips of his toes, trying to reach for the Paprika, which is on the top shelf.

“I told you we needed to buy a new stool.” Nico huffs, fingers just  barely  scraping the container. Jason finds it absolutely endearing.

“Yeah, I know.” Jason leans over Nico, the line of his body pressed against his boyfriend’s, and grabs the Paprika for him. 

Nico shivers, and Jason sets the Paprika down on the counter, still pressed against Nico. 

Jason slides his hands down to settle on Nico’s hips. He rests his chin on Nico’s shoulder, and from here, he can see the red dusting the tips of Nico’s ears and the crests of his cheeks. 

Jason revels in the fact that, even after five years of dating, he still has this effect on Nico.

“What’re you making?” Jason asks, mostly into Nico’s skin. Goosebumps begin to raise, and Jason playfully nips at Nico’s neck. “It smells good.”

“I’m making something that requires my undivided attention,” Nico throws the spice into what Jason guesses might be spaghetti. “so if you want dinner, you’re gonna have to wait to get laid until _after_.”

Jason smiles into Nico’s neck, any anxiety leftover from his conversation with Piper melting away. He rubs slow circles into Nico’s hips with his thumbs, pushing up the hem of the other man’s shirt.

“Jason,”

“Hm?”

“I love you, I really do, but I need to focus on dinner.”

“Are you saying I’m distracting?”

“You’re sucking on my neck. _Yeah_ , I’d say you’re distracting.”

Jason chuckles, then goes back to lightly sucking on the column of Nico’s throat. Jason knows that if Nico wanted him off, he would know.

Nico laughs, a little breathlessly, and pours tomato sauce over the meat. “What’s gotten into you? Did your meeting with Piper get you  _ that  _ horny?”

Jason hums, hands skating lower. Nico shivers again. “No. I just can’t keep my hands off you, baby.”

Nico dips his head, and swears under his breath. He suddenly twists around in Jason’s grasp, and presses seals their lips together feverishly.

“ _Jason_ ,” Nico gasps into Jason’s mouth, as Jason rucks up Nico’s shirt, hands eagerly exploring the warm planes of Nico’s chest and stomach. It’s only when the spaghetti begins to pop threateningly that they break away.

“Fuck.” Nico curses, turning away from Jason and turning the stove off. 

Jason’s about to suggest they leave it for later, until his stomach gives an ill-timed growl. Nico smiles at him with spit-slick and kiss-swollen lips.

“Hungry?” He teases.

“In more than one way, I guess.” Jason agrees, grinning.

Nico pushes Jason’s shoulder playfully. “Asshole.”

Jason keeps grinning.

Dinner is a quick affair, full of heavy looks and promiscuous bites of food, and by the end of it, Jason has Nico pinned against the kitchen sink, Nico moaning into his mouth. 

Jason carries Nico into the bedroom, Nico’s heels digging into Jason’s back and Jason’s hands shamelessly squeezing Nico’s ass. 

When Jason pins Nico to the bed with his body, Nico gasps, and Jason drinks it up like it’s water and he’s a dying man in the desert.

“Jason, _Jason_ ,  fuck,  you’re trying to kill me—“ Nico’s deft hands make quick work of Jason’s shirt, and Jason’s quick to return the favor, and the more skin that’s bared, the more Jason feels wild with lust.

Jason moves on from claiming Nico’s mouth, and begins to work down his skin.

Jason maneuvers one arm beneath Nico’s lower back, arching his boyfriend’s body into his mouth. 

Nico moans when Jason’s mouth catches on his chest, and Jason feels _religious_.

“ Jason,” Nico moans, hands clawing at Jason’s back. In a split second decision, Jason catches one with his free hand, pinning it to the mattress, eyes locked with Nico’s. 

Nico’s pupils go the size of quarters.

“ Fuck !” Nico gasps, when Jason pins both of Nico’s hands with one of his, before moving hisother arm back to it’s place beneath Nico’s back, kissing down his stomach.

Nico’s hips buck up, when Jason begins to undo Nico’s jean’s zipper with his teeth, and Jason feels adrenaline pumping when he pins Nico’s hips and meets his eyes again.

“Quit that. Don’t you wanna be a good boy?”

Nico’s eyes go wide, and his mouth parts around a gasp. Jason’s about to backtrack, apologize and back off, when Nico throws his head back and moans.

_Loudly_.

Jason feels  electric.

Feeling the bulge in Nico’s jeans underneath his chest, and his own erection straining against his jeans, Jason does quick work of Nico’s pants and boxers, not ever letting Nico’s hands up, and Jason feels like he’s gone with the sensation of skin on skin.

Jason eventually lets up, both to undo his own jeans and to rummage through the beside drawer for lube and a condom.

When he looks back at Nico, the sight is _breathtaking_.

Nico is spread out on the mattress, soft curvesmelting into the sharp edges that make up this beautiful man, with his chest heaving and eyes starry. Jason is struck, viscerally in that moment, that this boy is  _his_ ,  and he is  _Nico’s_ ,  and his chest  aches.

Nico doesn’t move his hands to touch himself, and Jason feels an ache persistently elsewhere.

Jason climbs back atop Nico, mindful of his weight, but electric with the knowledge that Nico gets off being pushed up against walls, pinned to the bed.

Jason kisses Nico messily,  hard,  but breaks off after a second, leaving Nico to whine into the small space between them.

“You want this?” Jason breathes.

“ _Yes_.” Nico surges up to kiss him.

Jason pulls away again, after he’s sure both their lips are bruised, and he messily uncaps their halfway-gone bottle of lube to spread it on his fingers and warm it up.

Nico looks desperate for it, but he still doesn’t move his hands, despite the fact he’s begun to rut into Jason’s jean-clad thigh.

Jason pins Nico’s hips again with his clean hand. “Stop that. I’ll take care of you. Trust me?”

Nico looks up at Jason like he’s hung the moon. 

“ _Always_.”

Jason feels breathless.

He slides one finger into Nico, slow and sweet, and Nico makes a bitten-off noise in the back of his throat. It’s only been a few days since they did this last, but Nico is unexplainably stretched.

“I had a— _fuck_ — good shower, earlier.” Nico explains without prompt.

Jason leans forward, so that he’s right next to Nico’s ear. “Really? What were you thinking about?” Jason adds another finger, and Nico pants brokenly.

“ _ Ungh _ , you.”

Nico doesn’t elaborate. Jason brushes against the spot inside Nico that sends fireworks up his spine, Jason knows, when Nico arches up off the bed and his moans begin to climb in pitch. 

Nico’s gone untouched this entire time, and that fact is becoming known in how he keeps rutting against Jason. It can’t feel great, with the rough fabric of Jason’s jeans, but Nico’s getting desperate, and Jason’s right there with him.

“Think you can take me like this, baby?” Jason scissors his fingers, and Nico makes a short little noise, and nods frantically.

Jason pulls his fingers out, only lingering his gaze for a moment on how Nico spasms around nothing, shucking his jeans and boxers before he rolls the condom on and quickly slicking himself ready.

Jason spreads Nico’s thighs reverently.

Sinking in feels like seeing the heavens.

“ Fuck!”  Nico hisses, and Jason pins his hands again. Nico jolts and groans when he feels Jason’s hips hit his ass, and Jason moans.

“You’re so  _tight_ ,” Jason pants, giving Nico a moment to get used to the stretch. “So good, baby. So good for me.”

Nico bucks his hips, then, eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted around a breathy moan. Jason feels a rush of affection for the man  below him, and he kisses up Nico’s neck.

“You like that?” He nips at Nico’s ear. “You like being good for me?”

Nico whines. “Yes,  _yes_ ,  I wanna be good, please, _please_ —“

“You will be,” Jason says, pulling almost all the way out. “You always are.”

Jason slams back in, and Nico doesn’t shout, but it’s a near thing.

Jason starts a fast,  deep  pace, the only thing keeping Nico from rocking up into the headboard being Jason’s hands on his wrists and waist. Nico has practical stars in his eyes, breathy, strung out moans falling from bruised lips. 

Neither of them are going to last, Jason knows, both of them to worked–up to drag this out. Feeling close himself, Jason moves the hand that was pinning Nico’s hands down to stroke him, and Nico makes a punched-out noise, hands immediately going to scrabble at Jason’s back.

Each thrust into Nico sends the man thrusting into Jason’s fist, and when Nico’s thighs begin to tremble and his moans go high and stay there, Jason knows he’s close.

“ _Jason_ ,  Jason,  I—“

“I know, baby, _mn_ , I know, me too.”

Nico begins to tremble and squirm, and Jason’s thrusts go uneven and quick. Nico begins to buck up into Jason, and that’s when Jason knows he’s  _ gone _ .

Nico shakes apart with a scream of Jason’s name.

Jason is quick to follow.

They lie panting in the aftermath for a minute, Nico still trembling and Jason trying to recollect himself. When Jason pulls out, Nico gasps in oversensitivity, and Jason is right there with him.

It’s a minute before Nico speaks. 

“That was... _intense_. ” He says, as Jason comes back out of the bathroom with a damp rag, clad in fresh boxers.

Jason bites his lip. “Good intense? Or bad intense?”

Nico smiles, and Jason feels his anxiety melt away. “Good intense.  _ Really  _ good intense. Where did that all come from, anyway?”

Jason sits on the edge of the bed, and pulls Nico toward him gently. “Um...”

He thinks back to what Piper said, while he’s swiping at the mess on Nico’s stomach, and he hesitates.

Nico certainly wasn’t  not  into what Jason did, or said. But who’s to say he wants anything more?

Jason makes up his mind. “I know we’ve talked before, about what we like and what we don’t, but I...sort of. Realized, something,”

Nico goes tense. Jason focuses all of his attention on cleaning Nico up.

“We’ve tried bondage before. But I think...I think with me, I want to go deeper. I know we’ve both done research into it, but I...” Jason looks Nico in the eyes. “I don’t think it’s like what we’ve been doing. It’s... _deeper_. Different.”

Nico’s eyes go wide. 

Then, he starts to _laugh_.

Jason recoils. “You don’t have to—“

Nico holds up a finger, arm thrown over his eyes as he laughs. He calms down after a minute, and Jason’s stomach sinks.

“Jason,” Nico says, reaching for his hand. “ _Jason_ , I’m not making fun of you, I swear.I’m  _relieved_.”

Jason’s eyebrows crawl into his hairline. He feels confused.

“Relieved?”

Nico smiles warmly. “Yeah, relieved. I thought it was just—well. I thought I was the only one.”

Jason’s heart begins to pound. “Wait. You want...more, with this, too?”

Nico nods, still smiling. “Yeah. I think it could be good, for both of us. Taking care of me makes you feel better. And I...”

Jason nods, smiling brightly. Nico shakes his head, still grinning.

“If you keep on like that, your face will get stuck.”

“You  love  it.”

“Shut up, Grace.”


	2. baroque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s going to regret it tomorrow.

“Dude,” Leo says.  “ _Dude_.  I love you, don’t get me wrong, I do, but I did  _ not  _ need to know about the kinky sex you’re having with Nico.”

Jason puts his head in his hands. “I know, I know. I’m sorry you had to find out.”

Leo holds up the very  red,  very  noticeable  bondage gear in his hands. “I mean, my man, how do you  forget  that your kinky bondage shit is coming in the mail, and promptly open the  package  full of kinky bondage shit in front of your best friend?”

“I know,” Jason mumbles into his hands. “If you would just kill me now, that would be  great.”

Leo cackles. “Bro, not when I’m gonna be able to hold this over your head  _forever_.” Leo pauses, suddenly thoughtful as he turns the harness in his hands. “Wait. Not that I care, but this looks  _ way _ too small for you.”

Jason looks up, and a slow, shit-eating grin spreads across Leo’s face.

“You’re  _ kidding _ me,” Leo sound half incredulous, half elated. “Nico’s into that freaky Bella-Swan ass shit?!”

Jason promptly tries to smother himself with the couches throw pillows.

-

Two: 

Nico looks like a baroque painting, spread out on the bed with his eyes covered in silk, red harness and garter-type bondage keeping his hands cuffed to his thighs.

Jason is an eager admirer.

He trails a hand reverently up Nico’s thigh, pausing to drift his fingers over the leather straps on Nico’s upper thigh. Nico gives a short tug to his cuffs, impatient as ever, but otherwise still.

Jason feels infinite.

He carefully trails his hand up Nico’s stomach and chest, breathless as he feels the muscles jump beneath his hands. Nico’s breathing quickens, and so does his heart, and Jason wants to shield this moment from time.

Jason rests a hand over Nico’s heart, feeling the delicate bones of Nico’s ribcage pounding beneath his palm. Nico freezes, seemingly aware of the way the world seems to have slowed, down the the beating of two heavy hearts and immaculate leather.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Jason whispers, a prayer in the eyes of everything affronting holy, but the only thing Jason’s ever felt religion in.

Nico tosses his head back and _breathes_.

Jason shifts on the mattress, his other hand kneading into the flesh of Nico’s thigh, while it’s mirror trails up the delicate-seeming column of Nico’s throat, two fingers resting on the bob of Nico’s adams-apple.

Nico swallows, mouth parted around something silent, and Jason feels worshipful.

Jason’s hand finds the sharpness of Nico’s jaw, and the softness of his face. His thumb swipes over Nico’s lips, and Nico gently presses a kiss to the tip.

It’s a dizzying move, and Nico seems to know it, mouth pulling up in a soft smile.

Jason steals it away with his own lips.

The kiss is a mess of teeth-tongue-lips, heavy with intent and affection, and by the end of it, Nico’s panting, and Jason can feel his boyfriend’s enjoyment pressed against his hip.

“ _Jason_ ,” Nico pants.

Jason raises an eyebrow, and even though Nico can’t see it, the other man seems to sense it.

“I mean,  Sir. ” 

Jason smiles, running a quick hand through Nico’s hair. “Yes?”

Nico worries at his lip, and Jason gently tugs at his hair, not enough to hurt, but a warning. “None of that. I like your lips, I’d rather they be intact. Use your words.”

Nico’s already-flushed face seems to darken a shade. Nico takes a deep breath.

“I...I want— _ugh_ ,  please.  Touch me?”

Jason is endeared by Nico’s nervousness, but not enough to let him get away with broken-up words when Jason knows he could do better.

“What was that?” He asks, hand resting on the jumping muscles of Nico’s thigh. 

Nico shifts his legs, trying to find a way to move Jason’s hand to where he wants it. “Could you  please  touch me?”

Jason leans forward, so he’s right next to Nico’s ear. “I am.”

Nico squirms. “You kn– _oh_ ,  oh, that’s not what I meant.”

Jason doesn’t reply, nipping at the sensitive shell of Nico’s ear, both hands no firmly occupying Nico’s thighs, so close, yet  so _far_ from where Nico wants him.

Jason can tell Nico’s patience is wearing thin when he begins to tug at his cuffs. 

Nico, by nature, isn’t disobedient as a sub, from what Jason’s seen throughout their scenes. 

Sure, he’s stubborn as hell in most all other aspects of their life, but the whole point of the dom/sub dynamic he and Jason have during scenes is, for Nico, relinquishing control. As he once explained it, if he’s gone, he wants to be gone  _completely_.

_ “ _ _I trust you, Jason,_ ”  Nico had said.  _ “I trust you with everything I have. I want you to have total control. I don’t want any.” _

For someone who liked to have total control over all situations, that was a  _ huge  _ statement.

“I know, I know,” Jason says, as Nico throws his head to the side, baring more skin for Jason, but also, a move of desperation. “how do you ask?”

Nico’s legs twitch. “ Please,”  He gasps. “ _Please_ ,  Sir.”

“Good boy.” Jason praises.

Nico moans when Jason begins to stroke him.

Nico almost presses his thighs together, oversensitive. Jason mentally chides himself for leaving Nico alone for so long; he’ll make it up to Nico in a minute.

Nico’s hips twitch, indecisive as to rather or not to buck into Jason’s hand or squirm away. 

Jason pulls away after a minute, leaving Nico to gasp and search for friction, moans turning to frustrated little noises on his lips, and Jason pats his hip.

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart.” Nico’s eyebrows scrunch further at the nickname. “Turn over, for me.”

Nico shivers, knowing what’s coming as does as he’s told. After a bit of adjusting to make sure there’s no painful strain on Nico, he ends up with his ass in the air, his cheek pressed against the bed.

Jason settles a hand on the swell of Nico’s ass. “You ready?”

“Is that really a question, Sir?”

“Guess not.” Jason replies, promptly beginning to eat Nico out.

“ _Fuck_!” Nico moans, hands twitching. He’s already stretched and clean from his shower earlier, due to Jason’s quick command of “ _be thorough”._ Jason can feel Nico’s muscles spasming around his tongue, and it’s satisfying to listen to Nico fall apart under him.

When Nico is pressed too far back against Jason’s face for him to be able to breathe, Jason pulls back. Nico makes a punched out little noise, and Jason smiles.

“I know, baby. I got you,” Jason promises. “I got you.”

Nico gasps something that vaguely sounds like, “I know”.

Jason goes back to taking Nico apart with his tongue, gleeful in how Nico pushes back onto his face and spasms around his tongue.

Jason guides Nico’s hips into a pull-push rhythm, guiding his boyfriend to begin to fuck himself on Jason’s tongue. Jason then goes about to fixing Nico’s thoroughly neglected cock, which is now hanging heavy in between his trembling thighs.

Jason multitasks, one hand steady on Nico’s hip, the other pumping the smaller man, while his mouth does the job of making Nico sob. From Jason’s vantage point, Nico doesn’t look like he’s going to last much longer, moans gone pitchy and cock heavy with blood.

That only spurs Jason on, who buries his tongue in Nico and lets his boyfriend jack-rabbit into his fist.

Nico gasps out a hiccuping warning. “ _ Jason _ , I—“

Jason speeds up.

Nico comes with a scream that’s muffled in the bed, spilling into Jason’s hand, body going lax once the aftershocks subside. Jason praises him, gentle murmurs against freckled skin, and Nico collapses into the mattress.

Jason works quick, cleaning off his hands with a tissue and un-cuffing Nico and working the gear off of his relaxed body. He then rushes off to the bathroom, quickly wetting a soft washcloth with warm water, on the way grabbing the lotion from their bathroom cabinet.

When he returns, Nico is still in the position Jason left him in, blindfold still on, limbs starfishing out, head propped up on a pillow.

He sits on the bed, and sets a gentle hand on Nico’s stomach. “Nico? You okay?”

To Jason’s surprise, Nico snorts dryly. “Of course I am, you doofus. My ass just got blown to 2049.”

Jason smiles, shaking his head. “Leave it to you to make jokes during the afterglow.”

“That’s what I’m here for, babe.”

Jason runs the washcloth gently under Nico’s nose and eyes, working down to the mess on Nico’s thighs, before tossing the washcloth away for future-Jason to deal with.

He encourages Nico to sit up, Jason’s body blocking most of the light from the dim bedside lamp. 

He fingers the edge of Nico’s blindfold. “Are you ready for this to come off?”

Nico nods, shortly, and Jason begins to undo it. 

“Open slowly,” He gently reminds. 

Once the blindfold is off, Nico blinks his eyes open slowly, red-rimmed and shattered-glass gold-brown.

Jason smiles down at him, the side of Nico’s head tucked against Jason’s collarbone.

“There he is. Hi, baby.”

Nico snorts, shoving his face into Jason’s neck. “You’re so goddamn cheesy.”

“I know,” Jason says, gently picking up Nico’s arm from where it rests on the bedspread. There’s only a light red ring around Nico’s wrist, but Jason Jason rubs lotion into both of Nico’s arms. Nico sleepily grins at him the entire time, before dragging Jason down to join him on the bed.

“That was good,” Nico says, after Jason’s turned the lamp off and pulled the duvet over them. They’re tangled together, limbs a messy knot in the middle of the bed. Jason wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Enjoyed yourself?” Jason says, adrenaline wearing off and making him tired.

“Yeah,” Nico yawns. “I mean, my legs are gonna feel like jelly tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry,” Jason whispers. “I’ll just carry you everywhere.” 

He’s only half joking.

“I’m gonna hold you to that when I don’t wanna get out if bed tomorrow.”

They promptly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the support on this so far!!!
> 
> *also i realized after this was posted that i forgot to add: jason and nico’s safeword is “red”. if, at any time, either of them wanted the scene to stop, that’s what they’d say.


	3. missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t always end well.

It’s not a “good day.”

Jason collapses on the couch, weary sigh loud in the otherwise silent house. Jason guesses that Nico’s taking a nap, or reading: he works from home (unlike Jason), but it’s still 50/50 as to rather or not he’s busy when Jason gets home.

Normally, it wouldn’t bother him so much, his fiancé not being around when he got home. But today, it irks him. He wants to hold Nico—let the world fall away, leaving only them.

Jason groans quietly, turning to try and smother himself in the throw pillows.

“Jason?”

Lifts his head, to see Nico standing at the foot of the stairs. He’s dressed lazily, hair stuck up in tangled curls on one side, eyes sticky with sleep and shoulders loose and relaxed: he  was  napping, then.

Jason grimaces. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“You’re okay,” Nico says, shrugging. His eyes come to rest on Jason’s face, eyebrows knitting together. “Actually, _are_ you? You seem...”

Nico bites his lip, a habit Jason doesn’t like. 

“I’m fi—“ Jason cuts himself off. He is not, in fact, fine, and saying things like that is a default both of them are trying to break. “...Not a good day at work.”

Nico doesn’t say anything, just shuffles forward, tucking himself under Jason’s arm, until they’re tangled together on the couch. 

Jason feels a surge of gratitude and love that flows through Jason. Despite the shitty day he’s had, Nico knows what he needs, and Nico’s here for him. Through words, or touch, or anything Jason needs.

There’s a long pause, where they just lay together, before Nico speaks.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jason buries his face in Nico’s hair. “ _No_.”

Nico doesn’t nod, but his head twitches like he would if he wasn’t at risk of breaking Jason’s nose. “Okay.”

They sit there for a long minute, and an idea pops into Jason’s head.

“Nico?” He asks.

“Yeah?”

“Can I...” Jason hesitates, even though they do this all the time. “Can I—“

Nico cuts him off, hand squeezing Jason’s where they’re intertwined, resting on Nico’s stomach. “Yes. You can. I trust you.”

Jason’s stomach flutters. “I meant—well. We talked about trying degradation play, and...”

Nico suddenly shifts, craning his neck to look at Jason. His eyes spark with something unnameable.

“Are you _sure_?”

“As long as you are.” Jason replies, suddenly breathless.

-

Nico kneels, a vision in their simple, dim room.

Jason runs a hand through soft black hair, still damp from a hasty shower, and  tugs. 

Nico’s gasp is quiet, but immensely satisfying.

Jason takes a few steps back to level himself. The rush of power is nearly overwhelming (the way Nico’s hands are unbound, but he didn’t  _move_ )  and Jason knows that he needs to calm down.

Nico doesn’t move, head down, waiting fro Jason to do something.

He’s _beautiful_.

When Jason steps back in, a new sense of clarity rushes over him. He feels calm, collected. 

He taps Nico’s shoulder gently. “You ready?”

Nico looks up at him, even though his eyes are covered with black silk. “Yes, Jason.” 

That’s the last time Nico would be saying Jason’s name until the scene was over.

Jason takes a deep breath. “Colors?”

“Green for go. Yellow for pause. Red for stop, Sir.”

“And if you can’t talk?

“Tap you twice, or snap twice, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Jason takes another deep breath, then kneels in front of Nico. He tilts his fiancé’s chin up.

“You’re going to tell me if we need to stop,” He says, sternly. “If I think something’s wrong, I’ll stop. Understand?”

Nico takes a short breath through his nose. “Yes, Sir.”

Jason stands. 

“Then get to it,  _ whore _ .”

Nico jolts, apparently surprised, then scrambles. His hands are trembling slightly as he goes to undo Jason’s belt and jeans, then pulling Jason from his boxers. Jason groans, Nico’s careful hands on him a relief, Jason having been fully hard for minutes.

Jason slides his hand into Nico’s hair, tugging again. “Well? What are you waiting for? You were so quick getting me out. A slut like you shouldn’t have any problem with this part.”

Nico falters. “S–sorry, Sir.” Nico apologizes. His hot breath is washing over Jason’s cock, about to take the whole of it, before Jason gently tugs Nico’s head back, just a little.

“Hey. Color?”

Nico licks his lips. “Green,” He says, a little shaky. “Green.”

Jason’s about to pull back, ask about the hesitation, when Nico takes him.

“Fuck!” Jason says, caught off guard by the warmth of Nico’s mouth around him. “ _Christ_ , aren’t you eager? Does my cock just taste  _ that _ good?”

Nico presses gentle hands onto Jason’s thigh. Jason tugs Nico’s head back by his hair, so the man can breath. Nico pants.

Jason reels himself in. “What do you say?”

Nico hesitates. Jason scoffs, pulling Nico’s hair again. Nico’s mouth sinks back around Jason’s cock, and Jason moans.

“You can stay there until you figure out what to say.”

Nico doesn’t struggle, just tries to breathe. It’s only when Nico begins to struggle that Jason pulls back, the man gasping.

“Lets try that again,” Jason says gruffly. “What do you say?”

Nico rushes. “ _Thank you_ , Sir!”

“Good boy. So depraved for it,” Faint tear tracks are now present on Nico’s face. Jason feels alight. “I bet you’d thank anybody who took your slutty ass.”

The insults feel strange falling from Jason’s lips. Jason keeps this in mind when he softens his tone.

“Color?”

Nico takes to the count of three to answer. “Green.”

Jason squints at him. “Nico? Are you—“

“Yes, Sir.”

Jason frowns, but slips back into his role easily. He doesn’t say anything more as he shoves Nico’s head forwards, making Nico take him all the way. He groans, slowly starting to fuck in and out of Nico’s lax mouth. Soft palms rest on his thighs.

“Shit,” He says, getting into rhythm. “Bet you’d do this anywhere. Get on your knees like a good whore whenever—“

_ Tap tap. _

Jason pulls back like he’s been burned, dropping to his knees quickly. Nico gasps out the word “ _red_ ” like it’s a lifeline, and a cold arpeggio plays down Jason’s spine.

Nico scrambles away, still blindfolded, and curls in on himself in a corner. Fear overtakes Jason, and he longs to reach out for Nico.

“Nico?” He asks, trying to keep his voice steady. “Can you come over here?”

“ _ No _ .” Nico gasps. “No. Please, _no_.”

Jason’s lip bleeds from how hard he bites it. “Nico, I’m so, _so_ sorry, I didn’t—“

“ _ Not  _ your fault.” Nico rasps, shaking his head. 

Jason doesn’t believe that for a second, but he shuts up. Nico shivers in the corner, and he rips off the blindfold with such ferocity that Jason winces himself. That won’t be good; the light will hurt Nico’s eyes, and it’ll only serve to overwhelm him.

Nico’s eyes are wide, tears flowing down his face. The sight makes Jason’s stomach drop to his feet. Jason quickly fixes his jeans, to distract himself.

Nico takes a deep breath. “Jason.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here,” Nico says, eyes squeezed shut, wrapping his arms around himself, self-soothing. “Please don’t touch me yet.”

Jason rushes to comply, scooting closer to Nico, but keeping his hands to himself. From here, he can feel every one of Nico’s shaky breaths, and the little sobs that sound involuntary. Seeing Nico like this  hurts  Jason, almost on a _physical_ level.

It takes three more minutes exactly before Nico speaks. “You can touch me now.”

Jason carefully wraps his arms around Nico, the instinct to  care  taking over his own pile of self-hate and guilt, in that moment. Nico takes a few more deep breaths, but otherwise doesn’t do anything. Jason wants to rush into aftercare, let Nico recover, and then beg for forgiveness.

“Can I move you?” Jason asks. “This would be better on the bed.”

Nico nods. “Yes. Quickly, please.”

Jason does so, and, reluctantly, rushes off to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. When he comes back, Nico is still curled in on himself, but he actually looks at Jason, which Jason thinks is progress.

Jason sits on the bed, and holds up the washcloth. “Can I clean you up?”

Nico nods, moving so Jason can access his face. Jason runs the cloth gently over Nico’s face, pulling back as soon as it’s done.

He’s about to go get Nico some clothes when the man himself speaks.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

Jason frowns. “There’s nothing you have to be sorry for.”

“I didn’t safeword,” Nico picks absently at his nails. “I knew that what you were saying might cause problems for me, but I didn’t say anything. You weren’t doing anything wrong. This was my fault.”

Jason shakes his head furiously. “Nico, we had a conversation about what may trigger you, I _should’ve_ —“

“—And I wasn’t being honest with you. I didn’t— _ you _ didn’t know all of it.” Jason is about to protest, but Nico shakes his head. “You don’t even know what that situation was like. I do. I knew this might trigger me, but I went along with it.”

Nico’s right; Jason  doesn’t  know what happened that day, not really. But he knows enough that, he tells himself, he should’ve gotten the memo that this was a bad idea.

Nico whispers the next part so quietly, Jason would’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying close attention.

“It wasn’t fair of me to do this to you.”

Jason bites his lip. “Nico,” he asks. “Can I hug you?”

Nico nods, looking confused. Jason carefully pulls Nico into his lap, buries his face in Nico’s hair. “We both fucked up, okay?” He whispers. “But this isn’t your fault. We just—well. _Need_ to figure this out. Better next time, if that’s what happens. Okay?”

There’s a beat. “Okay.”

Jason smiles weakly. “Good. Now how do you feel about a bath?”

“I just showered.”

“Yeah, but bath’s are, like, the best.”

“Grace, I am  not  a _child_.”

“Shh. We’re taking a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really like how this chapter turned out, but whatever i guess
> 
> ehjshdidr okay, so lemme clarify some things:
> 
> these chapters are in chronological order, with time gaps in between
> 
> this is actually set up (or part of) a human au i wanna do once i’m done with dgr (but are they the same thing??? same universe??? who knows bc i sure as hell don’t)
> 
> the “situation” refers to something that happened to nico in highschool. that’s actually set up for a h u g e part of something i wanna do with this au, so

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and the like are always appreciated! if you liked this, consider commenting!


End file.
